Fond Of You
by SasukeU16
Summary: Sasuke had been sitting out in the rain, His watcher Kiba had been searching for him, They return to their home, Sasuke goes to take a shower only to need shampoo, He went out only in his towel to ask Kiba where it was, Kiba who had been in love with him since the chunin exams blushed but hid it. Slight NaruSaku and NaruHina main paring of course is KibaSasu. Yaoi, Lemon
1. Casual

It was a rainy day in Konaha, Everyone should have been inside for the night but Sasuke Uchiha was sitting in the forest in a tree letting the rain pour on him drenching him, soaking him to the core. He had just returned to Konaha 2 weeks ago. He returned because he had nowhere else to go, Itachi was dead, His teammates had scattered basically leaving him, He didn't want to go back to Tobi, Orochimaru was out of the question even if he was alive again he didn't want to put up with constant rape.

He soon thought his keeper would be looking for him soon, Keeper you question. The Hokage Tsunade had ordered him to be placed under someone's watch someone who wasn't really close to him. She had put Kiba Inuzuka as his watcher.

Sasuke heard a voice calling for him, He jumped down to face Kiba Inuzuka which he already knew it had to have been searching for him.

"Sasuke, Finally I found you, Why are you out here in the rain?" Kiba questions.

"Why are you so worried about me?" Sasuke replies smirking.

"Because it's my response ability to be watching you so I need to know where you are always, plus you're my friend." Kiba replies.

"So you're telling me you came out here in the pouring rain to look for me because it's your responsibility and I'm you're friend, Let's go." Sasuke replies steamed because of that answer.

Kiba walked off following him back to his house, He got his own place a year ago, His mom and sister were sad to see him go but he was excited to get out of that house for they were driving him crazy. Now after being alone in that house for a year He had assigned a roommate you could say.

Sasuke and Kiba got to the house, Sasuke started walking to his room. Kiba watched him go, He wouldn't admit it but he had grown fond of the Uchiha okay actually he's been in love with him since the Chunin Exams but he wouldn't admit that.

"You going to bed?" Kiba questions sitting down on the couch.

"Maybe…I'm gonna go take a shower." Sasuke replies leaving the room.

Kiba sat there staring at the black TV screen, then at the screen his mind drifted off to Sasuke, Spacing off he didn't realize he had entered the room again, this time he was only in a towel. Kiba blushed slightly but hid it.

"Where's the shampoo?" Sasuke questions.

"Here…I'll get it for you." Kiba replies getting up walking over passed Sasuke going into Sasuke's room and reaching into the top cupboard pulling out a bottle of shampoo, Sasuke who was standing next to him reached out to take it from Kiba only for their hands to brush.

Their hands linger as they stare at one another, Sasuke takes the shampoo and coughs slightly to kill the silence.

"Thank you…" Sasuke says turning to go.

"Wait Sasuke…" Kiba says.

Sasuke turns to him to look at him only to kiss Kiba passionately, Kiba kissed the raven haired boy back, and Sasuke pulls away and looks at him.

"Listen this is just casual, No one hears about it." Sasuke says.

"Got it." Kiba replies kissing Sasuke again.

Sasuke kisses him back, they migrate to the bed laying on it, Kiba removed the towel that was on Sasuke, and Sasuke pulled away and looked up at Kiba who was on top of him.

"I think it's a good idea to shed some of your clothing…" Sasuke says taking Kiba's shirt off eagerly.

"So the Uchiha doesn't like to be the first and only one stripped, Eh?" Kiba questions.

"Whatever…Damn Pants get the hell off of him!" Sasuke shouts.

"God Sasuke, Be patient." Kiba says chuckling seeing the Uchiha so inpatient, Kiba doing Sasuke a favor removed his own pants as well as any other garment on him.

Sasuke wraps his arms around Kiba's neck pulling him down closer to him, their bodies touching, He kisses Kiba again passionately. Kiba kisses back his hands resting on Sasuke's chest. Kiba pulls away and kisses down his neck, He reaches the nape of his neck and sinks his fangs into Sasuke's skin earning a moan from the raven, and He smirks as he sinks them in further beginning to suck on his neck.

"D-Damn…I-I forgot you had some sharp canine teeth…" Sasuke says.

Kiba stops and kisses the spot apologetically before moving down taking in one of his nipples while his other hand played with the other, Sasuke moaned out at the touch.

"L-Let's just skip this…Just get to the real thing…" Sasuke snaps slightly.

"You sure, Sasuke?" Kiba asks looking up.

"Yeah…" Sasuke replies.

Without warning, Kiba had stuck two of his fingers inside Sasuke, Sasuke winced at the intrusion but would have to get used to it. Kiba moved them around stretching the inside, Sasuke once again moved out. Kiba moved them more hitting the prostate which caused Sasuke to moan louder.

"A-Again…" Sasuke says panting.

"I thought you wanted to move on…" Kiba says smirking as he pulled his fingers out teasingly.

"Right…" Sasuke replies.

Kiba kisses Sasuke, Sasuke kisses back snaking his arms around Kiba's neck, Kiba positions himself to Sasuke's entrance before pushing himself in, Sasuke's muffled scream. Kiba quickly gained a rhythm which made the Uchiha moan out loud blissfully. He thrusted a couple of times hitting the prostate sending the raven over the edge, which soon the brunette came to his finish as well.

Kiba and Sasuke lay there in Sasuke's bed, Kiba pulled out of course, Sasuke's head was laying on Kiba's chest and Kiba's arm was draped around Sasuke and the blanket that was covering them.

"Not a word to anyone…I'm quite fond of you but…No feelings if we want to keep this up." Sasuke says drifting off to sleep.

"Right…Nothing but casual..." Kiba replies as he soon drifts off after thinking it over.


	2. Morning After

Morning came quickly, It was a sunny morning at that, The birds were chirping loudly and the sun shone in basically blinding anyone who was trying to sleep, Kiba woke up and reached his arm out to feel the body he had spent the night with beside him only to feel it was empty, He got up and yawned before putting his clothes on to go out into the kitchen.

He saw Sasuke who was fully clothed sitting on the couch eating pop tarts, He saw some pop tarts sitting on the table.

"I just warmed them up so hurry up and eat them before they get cold." Sasuke says.

"I didn't know making breakfast the morning after was something casual." Kiba says giving him some shit.

"Shut up, I thought you might be hungry, if you want I could just throw them out…" Sasuke replies.

"No, thank you Sasuke." Kiba says sitting down next to him and eating his pop tarts.

"So about last night…Is it going to be something we do a lot or was that just a onetime thing?" Sasuke questions.

"Well what do you want?" Kiba replies.

"Something we do a lot." Sasuke answers.

"Great." Kiba says smiling.

"We keep it a secret, No feelings." Sasuke says.

"Got it, I'm good with that." Kiba replies.

"Good then it's settled…Want to do it again tonight?" Sasuke questions.

"Sure why the hell not I have nothing better to do." Kiba replies.

"Well then I've got to get going…Gotta go hangout with Naruto for the day, He's having a 'I haven't seen you in a while' moment. I'll see you tonight." Sasuke says kissing the Inuzuka quickly before stepping out.

He stood by the door, He processed what he had just done. "Why the hell did I do that, you don't kiss someone goodbye in a casual thing…That shouldn't happen again." He leaves to hang out with Naruto.

Kiba sat and finished his pop tarts, He got up and threw them away he stood and thought about the night before and that morning sitting with Sasuke, Sharing that kiss this morning. Kiba hoped he could hide his feelings from Sasuke, He thought Sasuke could never know he was in love with him. Kiba sighed before deciding to take a shower and take a nap.

Sasuke sat with Naruto on his bed while Naruto folded all his clothing, it seemed Naruto had decided to clean his house for it would impress Sakura or other people he would get interested in. Naruto blabbed on about himself and talked about Sakura, Sasuke was too spaced out to care.

"So Sasuke, What did you do last night?" Naruto questions changing the subject.

"Huh, What?" Sasuke questions snapping back into reality.

"Did you have a good night? What did you do?" Naruto questions again.

"Oh well…Since it was raining I stayed in with Kiba and we watched a random movie." Sasuke answers.

"Cool, Sounds fun." Naruto says as his phone rings.

He answers it and quickly hangs up.

"Sorry Sasuke but I have to cut this hang out short but Sakura called, she wants to go on a date." Naruto says.

"Its fine, you shouldn't be worried about how I feel when the one you love is wanting for you, never keep the one you love waiting now go." Sasuke replies getting up and leaving while pushing Naruto out as well.

Naruto left to meet up with Sakura, Sasuke had no clue on what to do, He could go train or hang out in the forest but he decided to go back to the apartment maybe he could get a reward going back.


	3. Feelings

Sasuke returned to the apartment, He looked around to searching for the brown haired boy, He sees Kiba wasn't around, He walked around a bit before deciding to go to Kiba's room, He thought he was a Uchiha after all he could do whatever he wanted if wanted to do so after all.

Kiba's door was open, He saw he was sleeping, He decided to crawl up beside him lying next to him, He watched the Inuzuka sleep, He leaned into him a gave him a quick kiss before kissing down his neck, He sucks on the skin.

Kiba wakes up to see the boy by him sucking on his skin, He pushed him away startled and sat up. Sasuke just laid there staring up at him.

"That wasn't very nice, Kiba…" Sasuke says.

"Well it's not nice to do what you were doing to someone who was sleeping, haven't you heard of rape?" Kiba questions.

"Oh…But if you woke up you would have enjoyed it so it's not rape." Sasuke replies.

"Sasuke, why are you back aren't you supposed to be with Naruto?" Kiba questions.

"What not happy to see me, I see how it is." Sasuke replies getting up from the bed ready to leave.

Kiba completely gave up on questioning him, He got up and stopped him by pushing Sasuke against the wall kissing him, and Sasuke kissed the Inuzuka back wrapping his arms around Kiba's neck. Kiba pulled away and nipped at Sasuke's neck sucking on it. Sasuke moans out, Kiba drags Sasuke to the bed laying him on it and getting on top of him.

Sasuke quickly stripped Kiba off his shirt, He also took his shirt off as well tossing it. Kiba leaned down and kissed Sasuke passionately His tongue licking Sasuke's bottom lip asking for entrance, Sasuke allowed it, Kiba's tongue darted into his mouth their tongues battle for dominance, Kiba won this battle. Kiba takes Sasuke's bottom garments off tossing them somewhere in the room.

Instead of pushing it in quickly like last time, Kiba coated two of his fingers with his saliva, He pushed one digit into Sasuke's entrance moving it around, and Kiba soon adds another digit stretching him, Sasuke groans at the pressure, Kiba looks up at Sasuke seeing his reaction, He then smirked grabbed Sasuke's member with his free hand pumping it.

Sasuke moans out loud snaking his arms around Kiba's neck pulling him closer kissing him. Kiba pulled his fingers out and stopped pumping him. Once feeling satisfied with stretching the Uchiha, He positioned himself to Sasuke's entrance, He plunges into him and begins to thrust beginning a rhythm, He bites Sasuke's shoulder roughly making Sasuke moan out loud.

Kiba pulls away from biting Sasuke's shoulder, He grabs Sasuke's member stroking it rhythmically along with his own thrusts inside the raven. Sasuke soon releases when Kiba hits his prostate, Kiba then finishes releasing, and He rides it off before pulling out and collapsing next to Sasuke.

"I...could get really get used to this…" Sasuke says slowly falling asleep on Kiba's chest.

"Me too…Sasuke…Me too." Kiba whispers looking at the Uchiha who was with him now asleep, Hesoftly kissed his forehead lovingly. "I love you, Sasuke." Kiba whispers before falling asleep.


	4. Realization

The next day came by, the morning wasn't awkward because neither of them were home in the morning to see each other, Sasuke was at Naruto's because Naruto called him early that morning to come over and wouldn't ta to hear about his date and Kiba was walking his dog.

"Sakura dumped me after our date!" Naruto shouts.

"You should have seen it coming…Sakura can be a bitch." Sasuke replies.

"I guess…But I just thought Sakura would have changed and realized how much I've done for her and love me…" Naruto says.

"Love doesn't come easy." Sasuke says.

"What are you talking about, you have almost every girl in this village in love with you why don't you just pick one already…" Naruto replies.

"They just don't fit…Look who's talking, don't you know Hinata's in love with you, Instead of going after Sakura who doesn't really give a rats ass about you, why don't you give someone who actually cares about you time…" Sasuke say thinking it over.

"W-Wait What, Hinata loves me!" Naruto shouts realizing it.

"Yeah…I thought you'd realize it by now…" Sasuke says.

"Right…I'm gonna go talk to her but Sasuke think about who you love, don't let that person get away….Whoever fits is lucky." Naruto says with a smile.

Sasuke follows him out, He leans against the door thinking about what his friend said, it all started to make sense.

"I can't….I made the rules….I can't break the rules." Sasuke says with a sigh before walking off.

Sasuke wanders the park, His hands in his pockets he was strolling not really going anywhere, He felt a tap on his shoulder, and He turned around to see it was Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hey Sasuke, Didn't think I'd see you here, why aren't you with Naruto?" Kiba questions.

"I told him about Hinata, He left." Sasuke answers gently giving Akamaru a quick pet

"Oh." Kiba replies.

"I hope it doesn't hurt you…I mean I thought you had some type of feeling for her." Sasuke says scratching his head nervously.

"Nah, I'm fine with it. Hinata's my friend and she's always loved that knuckle head I'm just happy someone has opened that idiots eyes to see how she feels." Kiba says with a laugh.

"Right…An idiot who couldn't open his eyes…" Sasuke mumbles to himself but loud enough Kiba heard.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke. Are you Okay?" Kiba questions.

"I'm fine…Okay here it is…I may be breaking the rules but I've realized something…" Sasuke says looking at the ground.

"Rules, Realization, Have you finally lost your mind or something, Sasuke?" Kiba questions jokingly.

"Look I think…I know that I've recently been having this feelings…God I'm not good with words so I'm just going to say...I love you, Kiba." Sasuke says slightly blushing.

"Oh Sasuke, You don't know how long I've longed to hear you say those words! Sasuke, I love you too." Kiba cries.

"You do?" Sasuke replies shocked.

"Yes, How could I not love you, you may have an attitude but I think it fits you, everything about you I love and wouldn't want it to change." Kiba answers.

Sasuke kisses Kiba passionately, Kiba kisses the Uchiha back, and Akamaru just stands there and barks happily. Kiba pulls away from Sasuke.

"So does this mean we're in a relationship, Uchiha?" Kiba questions.

"Yeah I think so." Sasuke replies.

"Can ya handle it?" Kiba smirks.

"Of course I can, I can handle anything." Sasuke says.

"Come on, I gotta continue walking Akamaru he's getting impatient." Kiba replies.

Kiba and Sasuke continue along with Akamaru, Kiba puts his arm around Sasuke's shoulder having him close while they walked with Akamaru down the leafy sidewalk.


	5. Fond turned to Love

It was a Friday evening, Naruto had joined the group together mainly the people who had a couple. He gathered Hinata Hyuga of course, Shikamaru Nara, Ino, Yamanaka, Ten Ten, Neji Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Kiba and Sasuke for a friendly get together.

"Welcome everyone, glad you can make it." Naruto cheers.

"What is this about?" Sakura questions.

"I just wanted to see you guys." Naruto answers.

"Uh yeah…We're out come on Sai." Sakura says grabbing his arm walking off.

"Great party, Naruto...I wish I could stay but I think Sakura's horny..." Sai says before being dragged out.

Naruto just blinks but just brushes it off he knew Sakura would act this way because he figured she was a bitch but he would not let her ruin his mood, He was happy.

"I would like to announce Hinata and I are finally together, I was too blind to see she was the one who loved me from the start, I'm so happy she still accepted me." Naruto announces.

Hinata stays silent and shyly smiles politely, Ino usually being the loud one cheers running up and hugging the two, Shikamaru who was one of Naruto's friends and Ino's boyfriend, sighed tiredly thinking this whole thing was a drag before joining them.

Kiba and Sasuke sat back on the couch watching the event, Kiba turned to Sasuke with a smirk, and Sasuke looked over.

"What?" Sasuke questions.

"Want to share our news to add some more happy news?" Kiba questions grinning.

"If you want." Sasuke replies.

"Wow so there's no hesitation, I can just go right off and announce that we're together?" Kiba questions.

"Yeah." Sasuke says.

Kiba stands up. "Naruto, Hinata congratulations by the way…I would like to announce something."

Everyone stays silent looking at the brown haired Inuzuka waiting for him to speak of his announcement, Kiba looks down at Sasuke who had a slight smile on his face, He turned back to the group of people they called there closest friends.

"I would like to announce that Sasuke and I are together in a relationship." Kiba says.

It stayed silent for a bit before Naruto with his loudness began to shout happily, Hinata being the sweetheart hugged Kiba congratulating him.

"I-I'm so happy for you, y-you finally got your dream." Hinata says with a smile.

"As did you my friend, congratulations on being with Naruto, He's an idiot so watch out and if he hurts you he'll have me to face him." Kiba replies.

She smiles again before walking off, Naruto sat next to Sasuke putting an arm around him.

"Well I see my advice worked, Congrats buddy." Naruto says slapping his back jumping up off the couch running back over to Hinata to be with her.

Kiba sat back down next to Sasuke and wrapped an arm around Sasuke's neck pulling him close.

"See that wasn't so bad, Kiba." Sasuke says.

"What are you talking about, Sasu-Chan?" Kiba questions.

"You were afraid to announce it, and don't call me that…" Sasuke replies.

"Oh Sasu-Chan, You're the one who was afraid, I've been ready since the Chunin Exams to announce this but it's okay, You gotta stick to your Uchiha pride." Kiba says kissing the raven.

Sasuke blushed slightly. "Oh really? And I said don't call me that, Inuzuka."

"What's wrong with it, Sasu-Chan?" Kiba questions.

"Everything, Wait you were in love with me since the Chunin Exams?" Sasuke questions.

"Yes, How could I not?" Kiba replies.

"True." Sasuke says.

"Oh Sasuke, I love you." Kiba says.

"I love you too, Kiba." Sasuke replies kissing him.

* * *

Thank you so much for following, faving or reviewing this story, I hoped you liked it as much as I like writing it. 3 :)


End file.
